


Collars and Subspace

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, BDSM, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Collars, Consensual Slavery, Crying Reader, Emotions, F/M, Happy Ending, Master Dean, Mentions of collaring ceremony, NSFW, Nervous Sam, Slave Castiel, Slave Reader, Subdrop, Subspace, collaring, happy tears, master Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Master!Sam decides he is ready to take the final step of your training and make you officially his girl.





	Collars and Subspace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> So this is pretty different than anything else I've written, but I hope you guys like it. Everything Sam and the reader do is 100% consensual, and I pictured it being set in an alternate reality where BDSM and M/S relationships are totally normal.

* * *

 

"Shhh... Good girl, Baby. You're taking me so good." Sam ran a soothing hand along your spine and all you could manage was a pitiful moan, intoxicated by the feel of Sam's thick cock. 

 

Your face was buried in the mattress and he pumped slowly in and out of your ass, praising how well you were taking him. Your head spun and your eyes fluttered closed. "Sir I--Mmm, so good, Sir." 

 

"Would my sweet girl wanna do this again?" He thrust into you, and you shrieked in pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

"Please, Sir. I-- ahh-- cum." Before you could wait for his permission, the dam inside you collapsed giving way to the strength of the pleasure that Sam expertly drew from you. Pure bliss filled your head and your body went limp, luckily Sam had your hips propped up on a pillow. He watched you slip into the Elysium of subspace and felt a surge of pride. He couldn't even be upset that you came without permission. 

 

He slowly worked you down from your high and talked you through your subspace. Sam pulled out of you cautiously, not wanting to hurt you while you were incapable of voicing your colors. Your mind still buzzed with sparks of pleasure and the world was lost to you while Sam tried to bring you back down.  You kept whimpering and making little noises, so Sam readjusted your place on the bed, bringing you to be cradled in his lap. "Sir has you Babygirl, you're okay. You did so good, Sweetheart. Can you look at me?" You were still limp, and your eyes were closed, Sam's words sounding far away and echoing in your mind. "Babygirl...Y/N? Look at me baby, can you open your eyes for me?" You concentrated on his voice and forced your eyes open, letting your head fall against his chest. You let out a yawn that spread your jaws so wide it was almost painful, and smiled up at your Sir. "What's my name Sweetheart?" 

 

"Master, Sir." 

 

"No, no, baby, Master is my title. What's my name?" 

 

"Sam, Sir." 

 

"Good girl, what's your name?' 

 

"Y/N, Sir." 

 

"Good, you were so good for me. You took me so well, and you hit subspace. I'm proud of you, Babygirl." 

 

"Thank you, Sir... I'm... I'm tired." Your eyes fell shut and your forced them back open. 

 

"I know, Babygirl, I figured you would be. Let me get you some water and clean you up, then you can go to sleep, okay?" 

 

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Master Sir." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. You're such a good girl for me." He laid you down gently and covered you in the warm blankets, laying his pillow under your head, letting you continue to inhale the comfort of his cologne.  

 

Sam returned a few minutes later with a bottle of cool water and a warm washcloth. He set the washcloth on the night stand and brushed his fingers across your cheek, "Babygirl, are you awake?" You hummed letting him know that you were still reluctantly awake, and he smiled. "Come on, Sweetheart. I need you to drink some water, can you sit up?" 

 

You sat up and your eyes were heavy, "Will you hold me, Sir?" 

 

"Of course." He slipped his arm around you and held you close to his side, offering the bottle for you to drink from. You hummed again as the water soothed your dry throat and felt the cold trace down your chest as you continued drinking. You pulled away when you were finished and Sam replaced the cap, setting the bottle on the night stand. "I really am proud of you." 

 

"Thank you, Sir... May I go to sleep, Sir?" 

 

"Aren't you hungry?" You shook your head no and he nodded, "Okay, then you can go to sleep, but I need you to eat as soon as you wake up." 

 

"Yes, Sir." You laid on your back, using Sam's strong arm as a pillow and he softly touched your thigh, running his hand close to your core, beckoning you to spread your legs for him. You obeyed his silent command and he pressed the warm cloth to your sensitive skin, cleaning away the evidence of your session. 

 

It took a few sessions with Sam as your Master for you to be comfortable with the idea of him cleaning you. Your last dominant had abused his title and treated badly, often leaving you to perform a poor version of your own aftercare. You had never had someone as caring and protective as Sam, he was a true Dominant. "I love you, Sir." Your heavy eyelids finally fell shut and he tucked you close, laying protectively with his arms surrounding you and his mouthwatering chest inches from your face. He angled his head down to kiss you and pet your hair lovingly. 

 

"I love you too, Babygirl."  

 

Sam laid still, watching you fall into a peaceful sleep and he fell in love with your soft features all over again. His last girlfriend hadn't been around for long, between his life as a hunter and his kinky side, she was the definition of vanilla. But you, you were perfect to him. Your hair when it was messy after just waking up, the glimmer in your eyes when you looked at him after he returned home from a long hunt, the way you smiled when you admired him while you thought he wasn't looking, everything. 

 

Sam waited until you were asleep and carefully freed his arm from beneath your head, grabbing his cell and going out to the living room. He sat for a minute, zoning out at the whiteness of the walls, being sure he really wanted to do what he was thinking of doing.  

 

After he made up his mind, he dialed Dean's number, praying his brother would answer. "Hey, Sammy." 

 

"Hey, are you busy right now?" 

 

"Uh, I might be able to spare a few minutes, Cas has um... I gave Cas the day off so we're just having a me and him day." 

 

"I would really appreciate you coming over, but I completely understand if you can't, taking care of Cas should come first. I just kinda want some advice." 

 

"Aww, my baby brother still needs me." Dean joked, "let me get dressed and I'll be over soon." 

 

About twenty minutes later Sam heard a rapping on the front door and opened it to reveal his brother. "Thanks for coming over, Dean. I uh-- I kinda wanted to ask you about collaring." He stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Collaring?" He thought for a sec and a proud smile consumed his face. "My little brother is ready to collar his girl?" 

 

Sam wrung his hands, "I think so, I mean, I want her more than I've wanted anyone else. Hell, after the first session I had with her when she was just starting to train with me, I stopped going to play parties because no one could get me worked up like she does." 

 

Dean grinned, thinking back to when he first broke the idea to Castiel, "I remember feeling the same way before I collared Cas... Wait a sec, where is Y/N?" 

 

"She's upstairs asleep, we had kind of an intense session... She hit subspace, Dean." 

 

"You serious?" Sam nodded, "Sammy that's awesome. Did you take extra care of her and tell how good she did, the whole nine?" 

 

"Yeah, I told her like a thousand times and I started working her down almost the second she hit subspace so I didn't risk hurting her." 

 

"Collaring is a big responsibility, but you had a damn good teacher" He motioned to himself, "And you had dad. I think you're ready." 

 

"But what is collaring like? I know dad collared mom and you collared Cas, but I don't know what to expect. What if she says no?" 

 

"Sammy she's won't say no, have you ever seen how she looks at you? She loves you more than anyone I've ever seen you with. You two belong to each other." 

 

"what does it feel like?" Sam inquired, feeling like a kid who was getting the sex talk for the first time. 

 

"Well, I know with me and Cas, we just had a private ceremony between me and him. I performed the ceremony and when I tried to say the vows, I got a little bit-- eh, might as well be honest-- I cried when I said 'em, and he cried after I put the collar on. Dad told me to expect some strong feelings when you take that next step, according to him, he even got teary when he asked mom. It gets emotional Sammy, not just on the submissive's end of the ceremony." 

 

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm excited... I've been thinking about this for awhile but earlier, when I saw her asleep in my arms, coming down from subspace, I knew I wanted to collar her. I even picked one out." He pulled out his phone, showing Dean a black and tan leather collar with the word "Babygirl" etched in the front. "What do you think?" 

 

"I think it'll look perfect on her... You should go check on her and tell her about the collar. I gotta get home and be with Cas, he's been having little bouts of subdrop lately." 

 

"I wondered what was wrong, tell him I said hi." He hugged Dean goodbye and closed the door behind him, locking it and returning upstairs to check on you. He quietly pushed open the bedroom door and saw you laying on the bed, still in the same position he left you in. "Babygirl?" He caressed your cheek and you began to stir. "Wake up, Sweetheart, I need to talk you for a minute." 

 

You opened your eyes and his words finally registered. "Did I do something wrong, Sir?" 

 

"No, no, Babygirl, you were so good during our session. I'm proud of you for doing so well. I just wanted to ask you a question." You nodded, prompting him to continue and he nervously cleared his throat. "I love you, so much Y/N, and I want to be your Dominant, your Master, for a long time... How would you feel about me collaring you? Making everything official." 

 

Emotion overcame you and a lump formed in your throat as you fought back tears. "You-- You mean it? You really want me... Forever?" 

 

"Of course, I had two subs before you and a vanilla girlfriend, you're the only person I've been with that makes me feel this way. I want to guide you and protect you, I want to come home from a hunt knowing that you're the one waiting for me. I want you to be mine and only mine. I don't ever wanna see you with another Dominant's collar... Well, with the exception of Dean if I have to go on a hunt by myself for some reason." He shrugged, joking a bit to lighten the seriousness. 

 

"Oh, Sir, thank you!" Your tears broke free and you threw yourself into his arms. He fell back against the bed, pulling your body to his and claiming your lips. Only when you became desperate for oxygen did you pull away, "Sorry, Sir, I know that was very proper of me." 

 

He let out a deep laugh that warmed you, "When have I ever been proper with you?" 

 

"Collaring me is kinda proper isn't it, Sir? 

 

"I guess your right, Babygirl... God, I'm so happy you want me to collar you." 

 

"And I'm happy you want me to be your girl." He rolled over on top of you, so you rested beneath him still wrapped in his arms, and kissed you once more. 

 

"I love you with all of my heart... You should go back to sleep for a little longer." He spoke quietly.  

 

"Will you stay with me, Sir?" 

 

"Always, Sweetheart." He released you from his arms and moved you to lay with your back to his chest while he held you, coaxing you back to sleep.


End file.
